


This Love's The Bed

by valiumcolouredsky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Harry, Comeplay, Felching, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiumcolouredsky/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up horny and he gets off with Louis' help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love's The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if somnophilia is the right term? but just read it and see for yourself  
> i started this awhile back and i guess i'm just starting to work on it!  
> so updates about my life you can skip this if you want
> 
> i have shingles. it sucks but i get to take painkillers so yolo.
> 
> i'm seeing the 1d movie tomorrow yay 
> 
> uhm i started college. not fun.  
> i start highschool next friday.
> 
> ehm i've started the next chapter of yfm so yay for that  
> but i'm going to take some percosets and pass out now  
> i love you all

Harry was desperate.

 

He woke up fully hard, his cock resting against his stomach, precome leaking onto his skin.

 

His dream was normal, well, it started off normal, anyways. It was about him and Louis, of course. It seemed like they were celebrating their tenth anniversary and everything was going swimmingly. Soon, things got heated and that’s how he ended up here. Awake and extremely hard.

 

He thought to maybe wake up Louis seeing as the boy was _right there_. But no, he wouldn’t do that. What’s the point when he can take care of it himself, right? Right. So, it’s settled then.

 

He tried to think of a way to do this without waking Louis up since he was practically on top of him, his head and hand resting on his chest. _Oh, wait. He can sleep through anything_. _The lucky bastard_.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and reached for his cock stroking a few times before sighing again. _No, that’s not gonna work._

 

See, in his dream, Louis was pounding into him, hard and fast. His hole was throbbing, clenching and unclenching, craving something to fill him up. He thought again about waking up Louis. But, _no, he deserves to sleep. He was tired all day_.

 

So with that thought, Harry reached out a hand to open the bedside table to grab the lube.  He opened the cap and poured some on his fingers before placing it back in the drawer. He spread his legs out, well, one leg, seeing as Louis had the other wrapped up in his own, squished between his thighs.

 

He lifted the duvet, a gust of cold air hitting his chest, making him shiver. Harry moved his hand down, his fingers immediately finding his entrance. He let out a heavy breath, slowly teasing himself with the tips of his fingers. He rubbed them in circles along his rim, building up the anticipation for what was to come.

 

Harry gently started pressing his pointer finger in, panting as it slowly slipped inside. He pulled it out then pushed it back in, slowly starting a steady rhythm. He let out a soft groan but bit his lip, trying to stifle the noise.

 

He carefully added a second finger, pushing it in next to the first. He released a moan as he lightly scissored his fingers, trying to stretch himself out. He slowly started thrusting the digits, little moans and whimpers escaping him.

 

Harry started angling his fingers, trying to locate his prostate but he came up with nothing. He let out a huff of frustration and started pushing his fingers in harder. Nothing. He let out a whine as he twisted and curled his fingers but still, _nothing_.

 

 _Cause of death: Sexual frustration and blue balls_. Seems legit.

 

Harry sighed then groaned as he carefully pulled out his fingers, whimpering at the loss. He rested his hand on his chest, covering Louis’.

 

He was trying to think of ways he could get off when Louis’ fingers twitched under his palm. Oh, _oh. That might work._

 

Harry reached out his hand and opened the drawer, getting the lube again. He uncapped it and carefully picked up Louis’ hand, pouring some onto the boy’s small fingers. He spread it around Louis’ fingers, thoroughly coating them with the liquid.

 

He cautiously brought the boy’s hand down to his entrance and positioned two of his fingers so they were lined up with his hole. He slowly pushed them inside himself, groaning quietly at the intrusion.

 

_Oh, this could definitely work._

 

He glanced over to Louis to gauge the boy’s reaction. He was still asleep and Harry was more than thankful because, uhm, awkward.

 

Harry was brought back to reality when Louis’ fingers twitched inside him, curling and _oh, that was it. That was what he needed._

 

He pushed the boy’s fingers in farther and he was seeing stars, the tips of them brushing against his prostate. ”Fuck.” He breathed out.

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and cautiously started thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole. It was a slow pace, not trying to wake the sleeping boy. But it was good, his fingers grazing Harry’s prostate with almost every thrust.

 

He warily lined up a third finger, gently guiding it inside him. There was a bit of a burn but he didn’t really care. It’s not like he hadn’t done this before.

 

He let out a small sigh when it was fully seated, waiting a couple seconds before slowly guiding Louis’ fingers in and out of his body.

 

All of a sudden, Louis let out a quiet snuffle and nuzzled into Harry’s chest, the younger boy freezing at the action. Louis’ fingers twitched inside him, curling harshly as if his hand was clenching into a fist.

 

Harry bit his lip to stifle the load moan that tried to escape him as Louis’ fingers curled into his prostate, leaving them there. Harry started taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He waited a bit before slowly starting to move Louis’ hand again.

 

Louis’ hand clenched again.

 

“Fuck...” Harry gasped out.

 

“Haz?” Louis whispered

 

“Shit...”

 

“Haz? What’s- What’re you doing with my hand, love?” Louis mumbled out, still not fully awake.

 

“It’s- I- N-Nothing, babe. G-Go back to sleep.” Harry whispered shakily.

 

“You- What’s wrong, angel?” Louis murmured, nuzzling into Harry’s chest.

 

Louis fingers curled again making Harry gasp. Louis felt a small bump so he pressed his fingers against it again making Harry whimper.

 

“Haz, what is that?” Louis asked, rubbing his fingers over the bump again.

 

Harry let out a small sob and clenched around the fingers.

 

“Oh- Oh my God. Harry, is that? Are my-“ Louis gasped, his eyes flying open, trying to adjust to the dark room.

 

“I- I’m sorry, Lou. I can- I can explain. I just- Fuck.” Harry sobbed out.

 

“Jesus Christ, Harry.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Sorry. M’so sorry. I didn’t- Fuck, Lou. I’ll- I’ll go- go t-take care of it. I’m so sorry.” Harry whimpered, using the grip he still had on Louis’ hand to start pulling it out.

 

“Haz, stop.” Harry froze. “Babe, it’s fine. It’s- Fuck- It’s more than fine. Fuck, it’s really hot. How long were you doing that for?” Louis asked, pushing his fingers back into Harry. He started lightly rubbing them in circles across the boy’s prostate.

 

“Fuck. Fuck! Not- Not that long. God, Lou. Don’t stop.” Harry panted out.

 

“Hold on, love. Just- Let me move.” Louis said softly, slowly pulling his fingers out.

 

Harry let out a whine but nodded. “Yeah...”

 

Louis pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s chest before carefully moving himself between the boy’s legs, lifting Harry’s legs so they were resting on top of his thighs.

 

“Hand me the lube, babe.” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry blindly reached out towards the nightstand, fumbling around for the bottle. He found it and held it out for Louis to take.

 

Louis took the bottle and opened it, pouring some onto his fingers. He put the bottle down as he spread the lube around. He brought his hand down to Harry’s entrance, rubbing the tips of his fingers against it. He carefully pushed two in, pausing for a bit before slowly scissoring them.

 

“Okay?” Louis asked.

 

“Good, Lou. S’good.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Alright.” Louis whispered.

 

He slowly started thrusting his fingers, curling them when they were all the way in before pulling out. Harry let out a sharp gasp making Louis chuckle.

 

“That it?” Louis questioned, slowly rubbing his fingers into the same spot.

 

“Yeah, fuck.” Harry whispered, licking over his lips.

 

“Have you touched yourself yet?” Louis murmured, his fingers still rubbing into the boy’s prostate.

 

“Tr-Tried. Didn’t- Didn’t do much. Wasn’t enough.” Harry panted out, releasing a soft groan.

 

“Did you use your own fingers?” Louis asked.

 

“Tried that too. Didn’t- Couldn’t find it. Fuck.” Harry gasped, dropping his head back.

 

“Hmm, I see. Maybe- Maybe you need a little practice, yeah?” Louis said as he started thrusting his fingers again.

 

“Fuck, Lou. M-Maybe later. Really need to cum right now.” Harry groaned, his hands clenching in the sheets.

 

“Not yet, love.” Louis murmured, leaning over Harry to kiss him.

 

Harry’s hands automatically wrapped around Louis’ neck, his fingers tangling in the messy strands of hair on the back of the boy’s head. He started moving his lips with Louis’, opening his mouth when the boy’s tongue came out. Their tongues tangled together in a sloppy kiss, Louis completely taking control.

 

Harry’s lips went slack when Louis slowly pressed in another finger, letting the boy adjust before starting to scissor them. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth before sucking on his bottom lip. He lightly bit down before dragging it back.

 

Harry let out a little groan as Louis started thrusting his fingers, pushing them into Harry’s prostate with every thrust. Louis started pressing kisses down Harry’s jaw, the boy tilting his head to the side as his lips moved down. He parted his lips and started sucking harshly, his teeth coming out to bite occasionally.

 

“Lou, shit. Interview in two days.” Harry gasped out.

 

“Don’t care. You’re _mine._ ” Louis growled out, biting down harshly.

 

“Fuck, yeah, yeah. Course.” All of a sudden, Louis pulled his fingers out. “Fuck! Lou, no!” Harry whined, his eyes squeezing shut as his hole clenched around nothing.

 

Louis reached out for the lube and poured some in his palm, reaching down for his cock, which was hard and red, leaking precome. He coated himself thoroughly before wiping his hand on the duvet.

 

Louis gripped behind Harry’s knees and put his legs over his shoulders, shuffling forward. That’s when Harry realised Louis was hard, making him release a whimper.

 

“Please, Lou. Please, please. Fuck.” Harry groaned.

 

“God, babe. So needy, you are.” Louis mumbled, turning his head to press a kiss to Harry’s knee.

 

Louis reached down and lined himself up, slowly pushing in in one slow thrust. He paused for a bit before slowly pulling out only to push back in seconds later.

 

Harry let out a small moan, clenching around Louis. Louis started a steady pace, thrusting into Harry with precise movements.

 

“Harder, Lou.” Harry gasped out.

 

Louis turned and bit down on Harry’s leg as he moved his hands to the boy’s thighs, gripping tightly as he started pounding into him. The slap of skin on skin echoed in the quiet room, their soft moans drifting through the air.

 

Louis shifted on his knees and Harry was seeing stars, vision going white, body going hot.

 

“Fuck! There, right there!” Harry cried, clenching tightly around the older boy.

 

“Shit, yeah.” Louis breathed out, thrusting harder at the same angle, making Harry cry out.

 

“Fuck, Lou. M’close.” Harry moaned out.

 

“Already?” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Don’t- Don’t be a prick. Been close for awhile.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Kidding, babe. Come whenever you want. Gonna fuck you through it. Make you come again.” Louis panted out.

 

“Oh God. Please. _Please._ ” Harry sobbed out.

 

Louis turned his head and kissed Harry’s knee as he nodded. He moved one of his hands in between them and grabbed Harry’s cock, rubbing his thumb in circles over the head. Harry let out a loud sob and clenched tightly.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck. Can’t- Gonna- Gonna...” That was all Harry got out before he was coming in between them, his cum painting their chests and Louis’ hand.

 

Louis pulled his hand away from the boy’s cock as he continued to thrust into Harry, not giving him any time to recover.

 

“Fuck, Lou. Can’t- Can’t.” Harry groaned.

 

“Yes, you can. Come on, babe. One more time for me.” Louis moaned out.

 

Louis could just make out Harry nodding in the dark room.

 

“Yeah, babe. M’almost there. Gonna cum then eat you out. Nice and messy, just how you like it.” Louis panted.

 

Harry let out a groan and nodded slightly, his head lulling to the side.

 

Louis let out a loud moan and started thrusting harder, making Harry cry out.

 

“Haz. Gonna cum.” Louis groaned. “Fuck!” Louis gasped, releasing into Harry’s worn out body. Harry let out a small groan as Louis held himself there.

 

After a bit, Louis carefully put Harry’s legs down. He reached in between them and grabbed the base of his cock, slowly pulling out.

 

“Y’okay, love?” Louis breathed out.

 

“Yeah...” Harry whispered.

 

“Still hard?” Louis questioned.

 

“Uh huh...” Harry groaned.

 

“Roll over. Arse up.” Louis said, shuffling back.

 

Harry let out a groan and rolled over, getting up on his knees, his face pushed into the sheets.

 

Louis reached out and grabbed his bum cheeks, spreading them apart. He leant down and licked a flat stripe over the boy’s hole, making him gasp loudly. Louis moved his thumbs to Harry’s rim and spread him out, licking messily into the boy. He pushed his tongue in, wriggling it around before pulling it back to lick around his rim.

 

Louis started licking long stripes across his hole, starting at his balls and licking up to the beginning of his arse. Harry was panting hotly into the sheets, his fingers clenched in the material.

 

Louis licked back down and started sucking on Harry’s rim, flicking his tongue out every once in awhile.

 

“Fuck, Lou. M’so fucking close.” Harry groaned, pushing his arse back into Louis’ face.

 

Louis moved his hand and carefully pressed a finger in next to his tongue.

 

“Shit, shit. Fuck!” Harry cried, coming onto the sheets.

 

Louis pulled his hand back but continued to thrust his tongue into Harry. Harry reached a hand back and pushed on his head, trying to get him to stop. Louis pressed a kiss to his entrance, trailing his lips up, all the way up his spine. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him to the side so he didn’t land in the cum on the bed.

 

Louis started trailing his fingertips up and down the boy’s side. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before nuzzling his nose into Harry’s sweaty curls.

 

“Sleep.” Louis mumbled.

 

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated loves<3xx


End file.
